User talk:Toughpigs
Today on Muppet Facebook Hi! I just wanted to say that I love the stuff that shows up on Facebook every day. It looks like our "Today on Muppet Wiki" concept found a new home. Do admins pick what goes on there, or can people suggest things? -- Ken (talk) 04:59, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Search issues Is search currently undergoing some issues? I had squeezed in the question to you on another conversation and hadn't heard back on that, and it is driving me insane today with giving me no results at all for stuff that it should be. Soooo frustrating. lol. -- Nate (talk) 22:14, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, we're sometimes getting that "search database" issue right now; it's really frustrating. The folks who can work on it are at a conference until next week, so I can't get any updates about it at the moment. It usually works when you try it a second (or third) time. Sigh. I'll see if I can get some answers about it. -- Danny (talk) 16:16, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm just having patience with it. Just frustrating when you are working on stuff like I am with the nursery rhymes and fairy tales and you are trying to find all the connections. But I just refresh (yesterday it was incredibly bad and took five to six tries, finally I just gave up last night). I just wanted to make sure someone knew about it. Thanks, and I'll watch for updates! -- ''Nate (talk) 16:49, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Block? He's ba-ack, evidentially! — Julian (talk) 03:31, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind, Andrew took care of it. :) — Julian (talk) 03:36, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Technical problem Hi again. I believe there has been a technical problem with my edits to the David Robinson page just now. First, I made a minor edit at 02:32 UTC on that page; a couple minutes later, I add content, but my 02:32 edit removes the stuff I added. Do you know what's up with that? Also, when viewing revisions, the latest revision has the time 21:13 UTC, yet the preceding revision has 02:32. [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.]] (talk) 02:40, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Stories to Share Hey Kid. Take a look at Stories to Share and tell me what you think of the table idea for the books. I think it would be kinda neat to do it with The Sesame Street Treasury and The Sesame Street Library sets as well, if we like it. -- Nate (talk) 19:10, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :'Also is the search acting up again. I'm getting no results a lot of times for things. For example today I'm getting no results for John Gurney, even though he illustrated a lot of the Kermit's Tales stories. -- Nate (talk) 19:31, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I think that's a great idea! We'll want to figure out something to do with the picture and the infobox so that it doesn't push the table down so much. Is it possible to do this as a gallery? That way, it'll fit around the available space... -- Danny (talk) 20:09, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Scott tweeked it a little before I could ask him, but ''Kermit's All-Time Favorites is how we originally had the pages, with a gallery for each story (with one picture scan). Stories to Share has the table that I got the idea for using, and Stories to Grow On is another option that I thought of, using the pictures on the left hand side of the page. I'm fond of Stories to Share myself, especially if we use it for the other series of books (which is one of my long term project that I want to start working on). I'll throw this out to others to see what they think looks best too. Let me know what you think. -- Nate (talk) 21:54, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, it is the best of those three... I just keep wishing we could come up with a format that looked nicer than those tables. But that's a bigger question, and it's more a dream of mine than something that I have an idea how to solve. :) So -- yes, that table format looks great. I think it would be fantastic to fill out those Library and Treasury pages like that! -- Danny (talk) 05:51, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hi! Sorry for butting in on the conversation, but I just wanted to suggest something, if I could. I really like these stories, but I think an issue with the table format (as much as I love it) is that there are too many columns when applied to the books. Two of the columns get squished, and look rather ugly. I reproduced the page in question here with only three columns, having the title and summary combined: User:Gribbaziggy/Episode Template. What do you guys think? I think it would look even better to have the title centered above the summary, as well. --Justin 12:42, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I like Justin's suggestion. What has always bothered me most about our tables is that we use this standard, gray, three-dimensional border. It looks terribly outdated; just so "1990s website." For design purposes I would either lose the border completely (set the border value to "0," though now we would need to insert placeholders for the missing images), or have the powers that be go and tweak the template to look more clean and up-to-date. See the performer boxes, the slim, surrounding lines of the gallery pages, etc. As I understand it, a new design is coming anyway. So my suggestion is: improve the look of the tables! (Also, fix the "heights" value for galleries, so that we can finally adjust those chunky boxes again!) What do you guys think? — Julian (talk) 13:32, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :I love it Justin? Maybe we should take this to Current Events? Andrew wasn't a fan of the table at all, and we can get more imput that way on just one page. As per missing images, I can scan those, I just didn't upload them for the original pages as I didn't see the purpose for the formatting the way we had it. With the tables it will make much more sense to have the single page there. I'm going to upload Justin's tweek to the page for all to see. -- ''Nate (talk) 15:02, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm glad you guys like it! I tweeked it a little bit more so that the titles are above the text and centered. I'm not sure if I like that better or not, but if you guys dislike it, feel free to revert it. --Justin 17:50, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Gonzo playing the trumpet on The Muppet Show Hey Danny. Gonzo did play the trumpet on The Muppet Show besides the opening theme. He played "Flight of the Bumblebee" on the trumpet in The Muppet Show Episode 218: Jaye P. Morgan. And he also played the trumpet during the closing theme of the Muppet Show Episode 314: Harry Belafonte. I'm pretty sure he's played the trumpet other times too. Just wanted to tell you. Can I put my fact back to the trivia section now? ---PixarFan 08:00, July 6, 2010 (UTC)PixarFan :Yeah, sure! Those are good examples. In a case like that, it's good to post the examples that you know. -- Danny (talk) 16:22, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Disney pins Just to be sure: Are the chase figure pins that you just added (Bean Bunny, Rizzo, Sweetums, Rowlf, the Swedish Chef) really going with the [[:Image:Muppet_mystery_pins_star_wars.jpg|''Star Wars pins]]? If so, that's exciting! It just seems to me that they might actually go with the Vinylmation pins instead (given that they actually made those characters into figures). Which would still be cool, but, y'know... Boba Bean Fett or Sweetums as the Wampa would kick ass. — Julian (talk) 02:04, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Ohhh! I'm sorry, you're right -- I put those in the wrong place! Thanks for catching it; I'll go fix. :) -- Danny (talk) 17:16, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Following pages Hi! The recently added "Follow Pages" feature is pretty impressive. I just noticed one thing, however - I used to be able to see pages that other users, including you, were following, but now when I go to your page, it redirects to my followed pages. Do you know what's up with that? Oh, and happy Canada Day! :) [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 02:52, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Part of that is an intentional change, part of it is a bug. :) Some people were complaining about other people being able to see their full list, so we took away the ability to see that full page. The bug is that we should have taken away the "more" button when you're looking at other people's user pages. Thanks for spotting it! I told the folks who are working on that project, and they'll fix it. You'll still have the more button on your own page. -- Danny (talk) 16:42, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Skeep Hey I was wondering, I was on Muppets.com today and right when I went to the home page a small video started playing where the Muppet News Flash segments are shown. It was of Kermit at FAO Schwarz introducing Fozzie Bear and his new discovery/partner Skeep. He's a green Muppet Whatnot from the store. So you know it's like any other muppet video, dancing, telling jokes, and then Kermit asks Skeep if he wants to join the Muppets and he says sure. Ok, so the reason I wrote this was because I want to know if I can make a page for Skeep. I want to ask you so then if I do it and then I get banned or something. So, can I? ---PixarFan 02:47, July 1, 2010 (UTC) 2001 ad Long ago at Talk:The Muppets Present I mentioned an ad that listed that title, and you asked if anybody had the ad. Well I found it on the wiki and posted the ad on that talk page (I previously found the print ad at The Muppets Haunted House). --Minor muppetz 01:11, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, good catch! I'm glad you spotted that; I put it on the Muppets Present page. -- Danny (talk) 01:18, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Spam? Hi Danny. When I wtried to save new page Norbert ter Hall, I got this message: ''Spam protection filter The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: (norbertterhall dot nl) If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Return to Norbert ter Hall.'' Well, it's wrong, but I'm not allowed to edit the contact page. (Nice one!) And when I clicked the Norbert ter Hall link at the bottom of the message, the page I wrote was gone. (Insert curse words here!) Well, fortunately (?) I've got a horrible laptop that turns itself off whenever it feels like it, so I'm forced to save my articles in a text document every now and then, so I'm glad to say the article was saved, but I think there's a lot wrong with the spam filter. I don't mind it thinks Ter Hall's site is spam (also because the site is only in Dutch anyway), but I do mind I'm directed to a contact page I can't use to contact someone, and that my new article got erased. You think we can prevent this will happen again in the future? Caudex Rax 13:09, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Gosh, what a pain! I'm really sorry to hear about that. I'll pass this on to the folks in charge of the spam filter process. I have one question -- what happened when you tried to edit that contact page? I just clicked through to it, and it looks like an editable page to me. Can you give me some more details that I can pass on? -- Danny (talk) 17:59, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::The Edit this page button (top left, with the pencil) is gone, a View source button is displayed in stead. But I managed to find another Edit this page button, and I clicked it, but only got a View source page anyhow, saying "You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: You do not have permission to edit pages. You can view and copy the source of this page." (There's a Log out button on that page as well, so I am actually logged in, so that can't be the cause.) Caudex Rax 18:14, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Huh, that's weird -- I don't see anything that says that page is protected. Obviously, it is for you; I'm just trying to figure out how that happened. We're talking about this page, right? -- Danny (talk) 18:17, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's the page indeed. Tried to edit it once again, but there's still the View source button (and the Edit this page button that's nothing more than a View source button in disguise). Caudex Rax 18:27, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I looked again -- that's a login-only wiki, but you should be still logged in when you click over there. I'm not sure what's going on... I'll report it to the other folks. Sorry that happened, and thanks for telling me about it! -- Danny (talk) 18:28, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::If it's any help, I can edit that page (on vstf.wikia.com) just fine. Powers 19:39, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Likely unrelated, but we had an incident yesterday where User:VegaDark, who's apparently a member of the Spam Task Force but otherwise has never been here, deleted this page as spam (Scott fixed it). Coincidence, probably, but looking at community, there seem to be quite a few false positive issues so it could be related to that (i.e. it showed up in their lists somewhere and this user nuked the page without bothering to ask anyone here or examine the actual content, which didn't even have external links). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:43, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for telling me about that too... That's unrelated to the problem that Caudex Rax had, but worth asking about too. The spam blacklist that C.R. ran into is an automated system that prevents people from posting external links to hosts that have been reported as hosting spam. That gives false positives once in a while, because spammers sometimes "spoof" where they're coming from and get an innocent host in trouble. That's why they have that page where people can report sites that shouldn't be on the blacklist. The other thing is that sometimes a spammer will post the same page on multiple wikis -- "Russian Mail Order Brides" or whatever. The spam task force spots it, and goes to the various wikis and cleans it up. It looks like there was a spam page posted called "Insurance Agent", and they did a Wikia-wide search for pages with that name. It's possible that they may have done a mass-delete of that page across Wikia without realizing that there was a legitimate page on our wiki with that name. I'll check with the community support folks to see if there's a way to prevent that. So -- annoying coincidence that we got hit with both of those events within a weekend. On the whole, the spam stuff works really well -- if we didn't have it, we'd just be drowning in spam links all the time. But there are minor mess-ups and we need to figure them out. -- Danny (talk) 21:54, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Any news on these mess-ups? I'm glad to say I purchased a new laptop today, so no more K1 with my old one in order to get it started. (No joke, it would only start if I gave it a good hard punch!) Well, don't have to be afraid it'll turn off while I'm writing articles anymore either. Caudex Rax 22:24, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was still an issue! I'm guess I'm the mess-up right now. :) Is the issue that the Norbert ter Hall link is blocked? I can get individual links off the blacklist if you tell me which links are being blocked. -- Danny (talk) 16:18, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives